Afterwards
by MommaO'Toole
Summary: sequel to 'My Koi'. set a few years after heero and duo got together. the story of what happens on duo's birthday and his wishes coming true.


**Afterwards**

By. MommaO'Toole 

**Disclaimer: Don't own but don't think I wouldn't pay big to own them in all their hotness.**

**Just to give you a heads up on what's going on these last three years: Trowa and Quatre have been married for three months. Heero and Duo have been dating since that first date. All four guys are living in the same house. Now on to the present.**

**Heero had just woken up as the first rays of dawn shown through the window. Throwing light onto his loves soft face. Sighing Heero stood up to walk across the room towards the bathroom the four guys shared. Stepping into the shower he turned on the cold water.**

**Duo was still sleeping when he returned to the room swathed only in a towel around his waist. Sighing he walked over to the dresser grabbing a pair of boxers and a shirt. He tossed them onto the bed. Getting dressed Heero leaned over to kiss his braided fools soft lips. **

"**Rise and shine, Koi." He whispered.**

"**Mmmmmm… Koi it's not even ten yet. Let me sleep." Duo replied cracking a violet eye.**

"**I said up Duo."**

"**No. Too sleepy. I want more night-night."**

"**Get up now or I'll go open all your birthday gifts without you."**

**"Ahhhh! Ok I'm up!" Duo yelled jumping out of the bed quickly making a dash for the door. Before stopping when Heero called his name.**

**"Umm, Koi as much as I enjoy seeing you completely. I must tell you I am quiet jealous and don't wish Quatre or Trowa to see you. You are mine and mine alone, correct?" Heero asked standing behind the unclothed man, arm snaked around his waist.**

**"Correct. But still are you sure? I really don't feel like getting dressed." Duo asked turning to face the taller man.**

**"Not right now Koi. Besides don't you ever get tired?" Heero asked as Duo began pulling at his shirt hem.**

**Smiling brightly the braided man shook his head 'no' before walking to the dresser to pull out a pair of boxers and a shirt.**

**"Koi what do you want to do today?" Heero asked.**

**"Hmmm… I don't know yet. But we definitely can not forget to go by the Maxwell Church. Remember last year we almost missed the sunset." Duo replied walking out the door.**

**"Hey I said I was sorry didn't I? Not my fault you decided to drag me on the Ferris wheel. Especially after I just got done eating." Heero grumbled walking after the man.**

**"I know and you more than made up for it." Duo said swinging his hips alittle more than was necessary before turning and grabbing Heero's hand, an dragging the older boy down the hall to the kitchen.**

**"Happy Birthday Duo!" Quatre, Trowa yelled throwing confetti on him.**

**"Mmmmm. Thanks guys!" Duo said taking the seat Heero had pulled out for him. "Something smells good Trowa." Duo said sniffing the air.**

**"Yeah well I hope you like them. Although they might not be as good as Sister Helen's and Heero's." Trowa said placing a large stack of chocolate-blueberry pancakes in front of the violet-eyed man. **

**Duo quickly cut his breakfast into small bits. Before shoveling pieces into his mouth. "Mmmmm… Trowa man. These cakes are delicious. They are even better than the ones Sister Helen made me. You oughta sell the recipe to some big company. Or you could send it to some cooking show like 'Emerils'." Duo said shoveling more food in his mouth.**

**Quatre laughed, while Trowa blushed slightly. "Huh! Thanks Maxwell, but you should be telling Heero that. His recipe, few small changes." He replied.**

**"Mmmm… I don't care whose recipe! These are good!" Duo yelled polishing off the rest of the pancakes.**

**"Heero you better go finish dressing to make it on time." Quatre pointed to the clock. Heero glanced at the clock, nodding his head at the blonde haired man. He left the room and made his way back to his room.**

**"Hey wait a minute!" duo said glancing from Trowa and Quatre. "What are you talking about? What can't Heero be late for?"**

**"Hn. Sorry Duo. We aren't supposed to say anything." Trowa said sipping his coffee.**

**"Please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeee!" Duo wined.**

"**No, now grow up Maxwell. We need you to finish dressing or we'll be late as well." Trowa said shortly.**

**"Hey where are we going?" Duo asked getting up to dump his plate in the sink.**

**"We're taking you out to the mall for a shopping spree." Quatre replied sitting down in Duo's vacant chair.**

**"Wait I thought we were going to the fair." Trowa said paling considerably at the two words 'shopping spree'.**

**"Well I changed my mind. Besides Duo needs some new clothes." The blonde prince replied. "Especially for tonight."**

**"Well then count me out! Trowa replied leaving the kitchen quickly.**

**"Party pooper!" Quatre yelled at the retreating figure.**

**"It's otay Q-man, you've got better fashion sense then him anyways." Duo said.**

**"Ok well if you're sure. Go get dressed and we'll leave."**

**"Oui, oui Mon caption!" Duo replied jerking quickly into an army stance mocking a salute to Quatre before skipping down the hallway to the bedroom.**

** Two Hours Later **

**"Duo when I said you needed some new clothes I didn't mean this many!" Quatre moaned tiredly pointing to the four large bags he was carrying and the six Duo had.**

**"I know Quatre, but I couldn't resist some of them. Besides it's you fault you took me to JCPenny's and Hects. You knew I'd spend like crazy, but you have to admit those silky jeans and web shirt were totally awesome!" Duo replied grinning happily.**

**"Yes okay I admit that, but why buy all those tank when it's almost fall? You'll never get to wear them before summer ends." The blonde replied.**

**"Cause I looked sexy in them. Plus if you noticed not all of them are my size. I got you, Trowa, Heero and Wu-channy a couple. So we could match!" The braided bundle of energy said sitting down at a bench by the fountain in the center of the mall.**

**"Thank you!" Sighed Quatre as he plopped down by the other man. "Lord, now I know why Trowa didn't want to come. He's been shopping with you before." Quatre said rubbing his ankles.**

**"Oh yeah he came with me when I was looking for Heero's birthday gift two months ago. And then last Christmas we shopped together too. Told me never again. Oh well. He's too silent for my liking anyways." Duo said getting up again.**

**"Hey wait we just sat down!" Quatre said praying to not have to get back up yet.**

**"I know but I'm hungry, come on my treat." Duo said turning to grab his six bags plus the ones the blonde arab prince had carried for him. Before walking off towards the food court.**

**"I'll carry some you know."**

**"That's otay! But thanks anyways Q-man."**

**"So where are we going for lunch?"**

**"How about that Italian place?"**

**"Sounds good to me. I've got a craving for lasagna, anyways."**

**"Hmm. I'll tell Trowa to make you some when I get up tomorrow. That is if Heero and I come home tonight. Lord only knows where we'll stay tonight."**

**"Probably at Maxwell Church again."**

**"True. Hope so I wanna stay up talking to Solo again. That was fun. And Heero really seemed to like him. Maybe if Heero and I ever really get together we could adopt him."**

**"Maybe."**

**"Two waters with lemon please. And one lasagna, one caser salad with no cheese. Thanks." Duo said to the cashier at the Italian restaurant.**

**"Yes sirs one moment please." Came the nervous reply from the freckled face of a young teenage boy who looked to be about sixteen.**

**"Hmm Quat, I'm going to find a table. Here this should be more than enough." Duo said shoving a fifty in the blondes hand before walking off though the tables. Finding a table near the back Duo stored the many bags under the table.**

**"Here you go Duo." Quatre said holding out the salad before sitting down with his own meal.**

**"Mmm thanks man!" Duo replied taking a bite out of a leaf. "Mmm soooo good!" The braided man moaned softly.**

**Quatre giggled lightly going back to his own food. "I agree it is."**

**"Mmm Q-man how can you eat that? With all it's cheese! Yuck!" Duo asked wrinkling his nose up at his friend's lunch.**

**"Hm? I could ask you the same thing. How do you eat some many salads and stay so fit? And with lots of energy?" Quatre replied knowing their questions would go unnoticed in a few minutes.**

**"Just can!" Dup said smiling sticking his tongue out at the blonde.**

**"Don't stick your tongue out less you plan to use it!" A deep voice said from behind Duo.**

**"Listen buddy don't start with me, okay." Duo replied furious some stranger would make a pass at him. Turning around in his seat to see the other guys face Duo was surprised to see Trowa and Heero sitting there. "Hey what are you doing here?" Duo asked his anger leaving as quickly as it had appeared.**

**"We stopped by for lunch." Trowa said smiling as Quatre slid into the bench next to him.**

**"Well its good you showed up you can help carry some bags." Quatre said laying his fork on his now empty plate. "Duo went crazy at Penney's and Hects. I swear I don't know whose worse him or all of my sisters?" The shorter man said to no one in particular and laid his head on his lover's shoulder.**

**"He is. I've been shopping with all of them. He's way worse." Trowa said.**

**"Hey. I don't know if I like that comment!" Duo yelled slightly hurt.**

**"Calm down koi. You know you're worse than most girls so stop." Heero said putting an arm around the braided man.**

**"Yeah well so what! Come on Quatre we've got some more shopping to do." Duo said getting up and grabbing the blonde man along with the ten bags.**

**"No please not again!" Quatre yell as the taller man pulled him out of the restaurant and into another store.**

**"Poor Quatre." Trowa said smiling, before returning to his meal.**

**Two hours later and six large bags more Quatre and Duo finally walked through the apartment door. "Lord Man! I never wanna see another store or mall again!" Quatre cried falling down across Duo and Heero's unmade bed.**

**"Oh come on Q-man it wasn't that bad." Dup said throwing the bags in the back of their closet.**

**"Yeah right. It was horrible. You're worst than any girl could ever be!"**

**"Fine be that way. I'm going to take a shower. Don't go to sleep in my bed Quatre. I won't be responsible for my actions if you do." Duo said winking at the dozing man.**

**"Hmm. Right touch me and Trowa will rip yours off!" Quatre replied rolling onto his back.**

**"He's gotta catch me first!" The voice yelled from the closed bathroom door across the hallway.**

** Twenty minutes later **

**Duo smiled as he stepped out of the cold water and onto the freezing cold tile lining the bathroom floor. Jumping about like a mad man wrapped in a soft lavender towel Duo laughed trying to dry his hair and keep his towel around his waist.**

**Bang! Bang! Bang! "Come on Duo! You've been in there forever!" Trowa yelled for what Duo thought was most likely the tenth time in the last ten minutes.**

**"Alright, alright! Geez can't a guy take a shower without being bothered?" Duo yell back grabbing his dirty clothes off the floor as he walked out the door and past a squirming Trowa. Heero had yet to return so Duo dressed in one of his new outfits he'd pulled out of his bags on the closet floor. Humming softly to himself Duo pulled on a pair of silky black boxers, than the dark red tank top. Next he put on his dark red leather pants along with his heavy black combat boots. Pulling on the black web shirt Duo stared at his reflection in the full length mirror that just happened to be positioned so that while in bed they could see every thing they were doing. It was Heero's idea he loved to watch Duo go down on him. Seeing that there was something missing from his outfit Duo grabbed his silver chain and cross and the black choker with the garnet teardrop that Heero had given him for their first anniversary. He'd worn it the first time they'd gone all the way. Kept telling Duo he was beautiful and sexy with it on and nothing else. Duo spun slowly looking his reflection over. He looked great now to get the guys opinion. **

**"Hey guys what do you think?" Duo asked walking into the living room where Quatre and Trowa were cuddled up on the couch watching the TV.**

**"Oh Duo you look so great! Heero's really gonna love that." Quatre cried as Duo turned around in a small circle so they could see the whole outfit.**

**"You think so? I think the pants make my butt look big." Duo replied.**

**"No I don't agree. I think you're butt looks sexy in them." A voice said from the hall door.**

**"Heero you're back early." Trowa said smiling.**

**"Yeah Father Maxwell sent me home with some things to think about." Heero said pulling off his trench coat and dropping it over the back of the love seat as he sat down. Duo walked gracefully over to the love seat and sat down next to the man. **

**"Hee-chan what were you doing with Father Maxwell? And why didn't you take me? I wanted to see Sister Helen, Solo."**

**"Sorry love. I had to talk to the Father about something for tonight. But Solo said to tell you hi and you'd better come see him. He's got something for you."**

**"Really, what is it?" Duo asked kinda bouncing now.**

**"Can't tell it's a surprise." Heero said smiling them winking at the man next to him.**

**"Aww. Come on please Hee-chan tell me!" Duo whined grabbing onto Heero's arm like a child might.**

**"Duo don't you know I'm not going to tell you. I promised Solo. But anyways come on let's go. Or we'll miss the sunset." Heero said pulling Duo up with him as he stood. Duo sighed and grabbed his jacket off the rack in the hall as Heero grabbed their black helmets, and his trench coat. Pulling on his coat over his midnight blue muscle shirt, black leather pants and heavy black combat boots Heero walked out the door.**

**"Wait up Heero!" Duo yelled running out the door his long black jacket billowing out behind him. Heero stopped right in front of the elevators and waited for the other man. Pushing a button the large metallic doors slid open revealing an empty compartment. Heero stepped in just as Dup jumped in behind him doors snapping shut.**

**"Geez you're kinda antsy aren't you?" Duo said watching Heero shift his weight from one foot to the other. Finally the doors opened revealing the apartment complexes garage. Both men stepped out as the doors slid closed again. Walking down a long row of a variety of vehicles both men stopped beside two bulges covered with army camouflaged tarps. Duo quickly pulled off the tarp revealing his pride and joy an antique 1959 Harley Davison motorbike complete with chrome handles and all. Heero pulled away his tarp to reveal a new model of a Doucanti. Both pulled on their helmets and took off down the road. Heero leading the way. They arrived at Maxwell Church just in time to catch the sunset. **

**Duo gasped as he watched the colors slowly fade away. "Wow! That's the most beautiful sunset ever. Don't you agree Heero?"**

**"Yeah it was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you Duo. I need to talk to you. It's important so don't say anything till I'm done okay?" Heero asked looking away.**

**"Okay Heero."**

**Heero turned to Dup slightly surprised he was so willing to keep quiet for a few moments. "Ok well here I go." Heero fell to one knee and took Duo's hand. Pulling out a small velvet box Heero began, "Duo you've seen a side of me no one else has. You've held me when I had nightmares about my family, as I've held you through yours. You've loved me like I wanted to be. You accepted me, knowing I'm not perfect. Now I hope you won't reject me. Duo Maxwell will you do me the honor of becoming Mr. Maxwell-Yuy? Will you marry me?" Heero asked slipping onto Duo's middle finger a gold band with two onyx hearts on it. **

**Smiling happily Duo threw himself on Heero crushing their lips together. Breaking the kiss Heero replied. "So I take it that was a yes?"**

"**Yeah it was a yes!" Duo cried holding onto Heero as the sun finally slipped past the horizon and night fell upon them.**

**"Come on you, Solo still has that surprise for you." Heero said getting up from the ground.**

**"Right coming." Duo said taking one last look around him and back to his ring before running after the man. Both men entered the church to be surrounded by little children and one happy nun and the father, Father Maxwell.**

**"Duo, Heero we are most over joyed you could make it. Duo my son happy birthday. Please let us sit down in my office." Father Maxwell said smiling at the two men. Duo glanced around the church looking the children over.**

**"Wait Father where is Solo?" Dup asked.**

**"He is waiting for you in the boy's dorm. You know where it is. So I will wait. I know he had a big surprise for you." Father Maxwell replied nodding his head towards Sister Helen who had just left though the door on their right.**

**"Duo, my darling happy birthday!" Sister Helen's voice sang out as she walked down the hallway the joyous children in tow.**

**Duo smiled and turned to walk into the staircase by the door that leads to the dorm rooms. Opening the door Duo popped his head inside. "Hey buddy why aren't you down stairs? I missed your usual bear hug." Duo said to the small dark haired boy sitting on his bed.**

**"Oh sorry Duo-papa I had things to do. Besides I know Father wanted to talk to you and Heero-papa." Solo replied motioning with his hand for the young man to join him.**

**"Yeah well Father is just going to have to wait. You come first he knows that, as does Heero." Dup said as he sat on the bed beside the little boy. Solo smiled at him.**

**"Duo-papa are you and Heero-papa ever going to marry?" Solo leaned against Duos arm so that his shoulder length hair fell in his face.**

**"Hmm. Yes, yes we are going to get married Solo. Why do you ask?"**

**"It's just that lately you don't come to see me anymore and if you marry Heero-papa than you'll never have time for me."**

**"Oh I'll come see you. Some bodies gotta be ring bearer. And I want that somebody to be you!" Duo said pulling the boy into a hug.**

**"Really! You won't forget me?"**

**"Never ever. Besides how can you forget someone who's touched your heart?" Duo asked. "Now how about my hug? Hmm? I'm starting to have withdraws." Duo said making his body shake like he was have a seizure as he fell back on the bed.**

**"Ahh! Dup-papa are you ok?" Solo asked shaking Duo's arm.**

**"Oh Solo is that you? I need a hug Solo. That's the only thing that can help." Duo whispered.**

**"Duo, Solo? You two in here?" Heero asked coming into the boys dorm to see Duo, the young boy hugging. "I guess that's a yes." Heero said walking up to the two. Laying a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Come one koi. The Father's waiting for us."**

**"Oh yeah sorry forgot about that." Duo said standing up and following Heero out. Turning back to solo. "I'll be back in a little while."**

**"Duo-papa I hope you get what you want for your birthday." Solo said before walking to his desk as the two older men left. Heero and Duo walked into Father Maxwell's office.**

**"You wanted to see us Father?" Duo said quietly.**

**"Yes Duo it has come to my attention that this man has asked for your hand in marriage and that you have accepted. Well I'd just like to congratulate you both. You go into this wonderful blessing with Sister Helen's, the churches, and my blessings. I know Heero will make a fine husband for you." Father Maxwell said to the two seated men.**

**"Oh thank you Father. Thank you so much!" Duo said happily grasping Heero's hand lightly to keep him from jumping up and down in happiness.**

**"There's just one more thing I'd like to discuss with you both. I'm looking into permanent homes for some of the older children. And I was wondering, I mean since he already calls you two his fathers. Anyways I was hoping you two might adopt Solo. He already told me when I talked to him earlier that he'd refuse to go with any other couple. If I didn't ask you two first that is." Father Maxwell said.**

**"Heero please can we? You and I both love the boy. Quatre talks about him all the time. Besides this is the only way for us to have any children." Duo asked looking at Heero with his best puppy-dog eyes.**

**"Are you sure Father he wants us?" Heero asked.**

**"Yes positive. And if you still don't believe me ask him yourself." Father Maxwell said pointing to the small shadow beside the office door.**

**"Solo when did you get in here?" Duo asked.**

**"Just a minute ago Duo-papa. Please take me with you. I wanna have a real family all the time." Solo asked with his best puppy-dog eyes. He'd learned the trick from Duo after seeing him use it on Heero so many times.**

**"Fine. Father call me tomorrow with all the paper work." Heero said smiling at Duo. "Happy birthday koi, from both me and Solo." Heero said. **

**Duo turned to Solo who had walked over to them. "Welcome to our family Solo." Duo said pulling the boy into another bear hug.**

**"Come on you two we have packing to do." Heero said getting up from the chair. "Thank you again for both the blessing and our new son." Heero said as the family walked out the office door.**

**Twenty minutes later all three of them left the church. Solo riding on Duo's kike as they raced home to show Quatre and Trowa Duo's birthday gifts.**

**Three months later **

**Heero and Duo had said their vows kissed and were enjoying their first few moments as a married couple and a happy family with their son Solo as ring bearer. They friends and family clapping and many crying for the happiness found that day. Heero and Duo enjoyed their reception and were quiet surprised when their very closest friends handed them an envelope containing a deed to some land and nice little house just out side of town. It seems Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and a very pregnant Relena, Zeches and equally pregnant Noin all chipped in to buy them a wonderful wedding gift. Although Trowa had said it was because their three bedroom apartment just wasn't big enough for Solo who needed room to run and a city yard just didn't work. And Quatre had said it was because he knew they would be adopting many more children they needed room to add on. And come to find out they were right. The apartment wasn't big enough but Heero and Duo had a surprise of their own for Solo and the rest of their family and friends. They were going that night to sigh papers at the Maxwell Church they were adopting two more kids and boy and girl. Both Solo's best friends who he'd been sad to leave but was equally excited would be his new brother and sister. **

**A.N.**

**And so ends this tale I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a blessed day! And please respond!**

**Momma O'Toole**


End file.
